


What Can I Say

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Rape Recovery, Violent Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 是一篇关于里昂和克里斯的恋爱故事，其中会有克劳萨追里昂或者对里昂有强暴的想法。或许还有NTR





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 菜鸟特工里昂和老特工克里斯的恋爱起步。

我们的小特工是今天第一天上任，在上任当天就有不少姑娘和男孩给他送东西和表白，但小特工更喜欢沉稳的男人，那时他遇到了两个男人。

克劳萨和克里斯，起初里昂以为两个人关系特别好，但其实并不，比起克劳萨来说克里斯更加成熟稳重，这是里昂喜欢的类型。

但克劳萨也不能说是他不喜欢的，除了脾气有些暴躁还喜欢喝酒和动手打人，其他的也并没有让里昂讨厌他的地方，直到那天里昂才知道到底谁更适合他。

“小里昂，哈尼根给了你一个任务需要你去和那两个人完成，或许你可以只选一个人？”一个特工把调查的案件资料给了里昂，他所指的两个人就是克里斯和克劳萨那两头犟牛。

里昂看了眼自己的任务拿着手边的手表就朝两人的办公室走过去，刚到门口时里昂就听到克里斯和克劳萨的争吵，甚至演变成了两个人在办公室里打了起来，里昂连忙推开他们的门就看到两个人互相扯着对方的衣领，脸上都有因为打架而擦破的伤口。

“拜托，你们什么时候才可以不再打架！”

小男孩指着两个大男人凶狠的指责着，这让两个大男人不得不放下手看着小家伙。“里昂你怎么来了？”克里斯朝里昂走过去，他一只手搭在小男孩的肩膀上，里昂拿出任务报告给他看。

“当然是做任务，我得找你们两个其中一个陪我去。”里昂朝克里斯笑了笑，他不得不承认他喜欢克里斯，当然克里斯也喜欢他只是克里斯并没有找到合适的时机和里昂坦白。

“所以你选择了我？当然毕竟我是你的菜。”克里斯笑着勾着里昂的腰就往外走去，克劳萨看着他俩那么亲热不爽的咂了一下舌就收拾东西自己去接了任务。

“你们关系难道不好吗？”里昂问着克里斯，克里斯低下头沉思了一会再回答“不，只是我们的道不同，或许和出生接触的事物不同。”

很快里昂和克里斯就到了任务地点，空旷的厂房没有任何人，但安静的可怕。里昂紧跟着克里斯直到他们调查完所有的设施。

“也许我应该和你说一件里昂，我…喜欢你。”

克里斯有些脸红的看着里昂，他一直在憋着因为克劳萨的缘故还有一直都在办公室的缘故，里昂听到克里斯的话之后脸更红的躲避着克里斯的眼神。

“我…我也喜欢你，我说真的…大个子你是我接触下来对我最好的人，至少没把我当成比菜鸟还菜的家伙。”

里昂尴尬的笑着伸出手看着克里斯，他有些希望克里斯可以拉住他的手，克里斯明白了他的举动他将里昂搂进怀里揉了揉他的脑袋。

“在我眼里，你的确是菜鸟，但你有比所有所有特工都吸引我的东西。”

里昂抬起脑袋看着克里斯问着是什么，克里斯笑着亲了他鼻梁一下“那就是我喜欢你的感觉。”平时不说情话的克里斯突然说了情话，这让他自己也有些没反应过来，再看着里昂的样子更是可爱极了。

小里昂把脸完全埋进了克里斯的防弹衣里，他虽然把脸捂住了但他害羞的耳根都红了，他微微颤抖的样子让克里斯觉得实在是太可爱了，现在怀里就像抱着一只求爱抚的小兔子。

“我说，晚上要庆祝一下吗？去酒吧还是你我家？”克里斯小声的问着，他看着里昂抬起头望着他，他一时被里昂的眼神吸引住低下头亲住了他的嘴唇。

里昂朝他眨眨眼才反应过来自己被对方亲吻了，他红着脸别过脑袋看着他小声嘀咕着“我都行…反正都是一个人住也无所谓去哪。”克里斯笑着把里昂抱起来走到悍马旁才将他放下。

“那就去我家？正好可以去我家旁边的酒吧待一会？”里昂坐上悍马点点头，他所接触的克里斯是个爱清净的男人，虽然给人的感觉像是个暴躁脾气的男人，但却会意外的说些甜言蜜语什么的。

克里斯开着车到自己家的车库，他看着里昂一直朝着窗外看就凑过去亲了他脸颊一下，这让里昂有些害羞，男孩红着脸捂住脸不给他任何机会。

“你喜欢喝啤酒？还是烈酒？”克里斯挥挥手走下车看着男孩，里昂下了车后靠在车门上回答“啤酒，烈酒我还没喝过…或许之后我会考虑一下？”

克里斯耸耸肩拿出钥匙打开门，里昂看着克里斯的家愣了一下，这比他想象中的更大更干净，克里斯换下制服穿着比较宽松的短袖站在里昂面前“我记得我好像有比较小的衣服，等我去找一下。”

里昂尴尬的坐在沙发上看着克里斯桌子上的照片，除了他和克莱尔的合照唯一一张就是看上去是一家四口的全家福，里面的克里斯看上去只有10岁他拉着克莱尔的手，后面的夫妇应该是他们的父母。

克里斯拿着衣服下楼看着里昂再看照片，他回答道“那是我父母还有我和克莱尔的合照，我父母去世的比较早，所以我和克莱尔已经习惯单独生活了。”

里昂站起身有些难受的拉着克里斯的手“我很抱歉…提起了你的伤心事。”克里斯摇摇头他把衣服给里昂看着他“先试试能不能穿？如果不能的话我们还可以到街角的商场给你买点衣服。”

里昂噗嗤笑了出来，他靠在克里斯身上嗅了嗅他的味道，随后走到一旁换上了克里斯的衣服，虽然是小号的但对里昂来说还是非常的大，他的屁股被衣服完全遮住这让别人根本无法下手，克里斯看着摇摇头，他把里昂的衣服塞到了牛仔裤里面在外面给他套上了牛仔服。

“小牛仔这样更适合你，不过我们的确需要买点衣服留在这里。”克里斯拉着里昂的手就走出了家门，他带着里昂在旁边的酒吧里点了两杯啤酒，酒吧的服务生看着里昂开玩笑“雷德菲尔德，这是你的新女友？”

克里斯看着里昂朝服务生笑着说“对啊，漂亮吗？”服务生笑着将两杯SEX ON THE BEACH推到两人的面前“看在你的新女友面子上，两杯我请客了。”

里昂拿过酒喝了点，他咳嗽着吐了吐舌头鸡尾酒对他来说还是有些涩嘴，克里斯笑着拍拍他后背“这已经是饮料了，看样子你只能喝啤酒？”

当克里斯准备拿过他的酒时，里昂拉住了他的手“不，我觉得我可以…不需要你帮我解决掉。”  
里昂再次拿起酒杯将SEX ON THE BEACH喝了几口，他终于能够接受伏特加的味道了，虽然果汁味更多一些，里昂喝完看着克里斯发现他一直盯着自己看。

“我是脸上有东西吗？”里昂凑过去微张着嘴，克里斯拉住他的手亲了上去，他舔舐着里昂嘴中的果汁味随后满足的舔了舔嘴唇。“有，写着亲我。”

克里斯开着玩笑的抱住里昂将自己的酒喝完付了钱就出去准备给自己的小女友买衣服，里昂抱怨着克里斯的说辞，就算他比克里斯小了6岁也不是很愿意被叫成小女友。

“克里斯，我是男孩子不是女孩子，我不介意你叫我男人。”里昂看着克里斯，他刚说完就被捏住了鼻子“或许，但是我想叫你小家伙。”

克里斯带着里昂进入商店买了一些用品和衣物就回公寓，他看着里昂因为酒后红着的脸给了他一瓶水，这样他们的同居生活开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克里斯x里昂，克劳萨x里昂

随后两人的关系隐藏的非常隐秘，至少整个办公室没有人看出来异端，除了克劳萨那个直觉灵敏的男人，他无时无刻不在关注小菜鸟的任何动作。

终于他等待的那天到来了，克里斯被分配到BSAA至少要接手那边的新兵蛋子有半年时间，他可以在克里斯不在的时候欺负小菜鸟，前提上没有任何人会帮助里昂告状。

“里昂，也就是半年我不在CIA但是我每个礼拜都会回家的好吗？或许每天都会回来。”

克里斯抱着里昂躺在床上，他看着里昂那委屈的表情不得不低下头再次亲吻他的嘴唇以示安慰，里昂伸手抚上他的脸颊回应着。

“好吧…或许我每天都会给你打电话？”里昂抬头看着自己的恋人，他和克里斯已经谈了一年了，一年里克里斯和他都还没有上垒，他一直想和克里斯尝试，但克里斯希望里昂再等等，他更想在情人节那天上垒成功。

“当然，如果只是管新兵蛋子的话除了打电话我们还可以视频不是吗？”克里斯笑着看着他，他们挣扎的从床上起来一起驾车去CIA，克里斯移交好部门申请单后看着里昂靠在墙上，他过去揉了揉男孩的头发就要离开了。

里昂朝他挥挥手，他像个孩子一样看着属于自己的东西远离了自己，有些不舍，当他转过身时就看到克劳萨站在他身后，克劳萨的手里拿着任务的调查单，他需要里昂陪他一起去南美调查一下病毒。

里昂整理了一下东西就和克劳萨一起前往机场，克劳萨问了一些里昂私人问题列如:是否有对象，喜欢吃什么，喜欢看什么电影，有没有喜欢的人。

里昂被问到是否有喜欢的人的时候脸红着别过了脑袋，克劳萨注意到了这点他把手搭在里昂的腿上问“你喜欢雷德菲尔德对吗？你们至少相处了一年，还同居在一起。”

里昂听到克劳萨的话之后本想抬头看着他和他说那些不过是他的猜测，但他还没抬起头就被克劳萨捏住了下巴，男人狠狠的亲上去强吻了他，里昂推搡着克劳萨的身体才阻止了这个吻。

“就算是，你也别对我动手动脚，克里斯不会饶了你的。”里昂推开门下车，就看到克劳萨带他去的不是前往南美的机场，而是出境的机场。

“你要干什么？绑架我？”里昂手伸在后面，他用手机给克里斯发了短信，他希望克里斯可以在他还没被带走的时候来救他。

克劳萨摇摇头他笑着看着里昂“不只是绑架，甜心，只是赤裸裸的抢。”克劳萨朝里昂走过去，他看着里昂害怕的样子有些欣喜。在里昂刚准备跑的时候，他扯住了男孩的防弹背心将他连着背心一起压在地上。

“不知道雷德菲尔德是怎么评价这个屁股的，应该很爽对吧？”里昂尖叫着让克劳萨放开他，在男人准备把里昂的裤子扯下来的时候，克里斯拉开了克劳萨。

“操你的！”克里斯扯开克劳萨之后就和他扭打在了一起，他只离开了里昂一个小时就发生了这种事情，天知道他离开半年里昂会怎么样。

里昂看着克里斯和克劳萨打了起来，他在一旁劝着克里斯不要再动手了，这却给了克劳萨反击的机会，克劳萨直起身朝着克里斯的腹部用力的打了两拳，紧接着把克里斯的手按到了他的后背。

“难道你还没操过他？那我要好好把握这次机会，我会在你面前好好品尝他的。”克劳萨松开手准备走向里昂，克里斯从一旁拿过塑胶绳勾住了克劳萨的脚踝，随后他按着克劳萨朝着他的面部重击。

“不，你想都别想！”克里斯扯住克劳萨的衣服用着额头撞向克劳萨的鼻梁，克劳萨吼着捂着鼻子，他的鼻梁被克里斯撞断了。

两个人争斗的越来越严重，附近的人看到两人殴打的场景不得不打电话叫警察来处理这件事，因为事情的发生克里斯原本去BSAA的事情也被上头的人停止了，而克劳萨因为事态更严重被CIA开除后永远的离开了里昂的视线。

“我很抱歉…克里斯，是我害得你没法去BSAA了。”里昂坐在沙发上他拉着克里斯的手道歉着，克里斯单手搂住他的肩膀亲吻着恋人的额头。

“这是好事不是吗？这样我就不用离开你了。”克里斯揉了揉自己脸颊上的纱布，这还是他从军官学校毕业之后第一次打成这样，还是为了自己的爱人。

里昂看着克里斯他翻身坐在克里斯的身上，男孩亲吻着恋人的嘴唇他小声的问着“我们可以做爱吗？我想和你…因为今天的事让我想到了将来的事情，或许会…”

里昂刚说一半克里斯捂住了他的嘴唇，他亲吻着男孩的脖颈轻咬了一下“真的想和我做爱吗？亲爱的。”

里昂点点头，他直着身子抱住克里斯蹭着他的脑袋“当然…因为我只想属于你而不是给别人。”  
克里斯笑着抱着里昂回到他们的房间，他将里昂放在床上脱去了自己的衣服，身上的伤让他有些难行动，里昂往前挪了一点看着克里斯。

“我要怎么做…？我是指帮你…或者为了我们做爱可以舒服一点。”里昂的手放在克里斯的腰上，他轻轻摸着克里斯贴着药布的地方，克里斯思考了一下低着头问“如果是按照男女来说的话，或许我们应该要一些前戏…列如口交那类的？”

里昂咽了咽口水，他拉开克里斯的裤子就看到那根微微抬着头的阴茎，男孩将脑袋凑过去深处舌头舔了舔它的柱身和顶端，随后慢慢的含进嘴里。

“嘿…宝贝，一开始不用含那么多…我不介意你当成棒棒糖来吃。”克里斯开着玩笑，他让里昂放松的舔着自己开始在枕头下找寻自己的润滑剂。

里昂舔着顶端很快就把握自己的力度，他看着克里斯微眯着眼望着自己就停下了嘴里的动作，他爬到克里斯身上亲吻着自己恋人的嘴唇，克里斯将润滑剂抹在自己的手指上将指尖探进里昂的后穴里。

“唔…等…”里昂搂紧了克里斯，他颤抖着抬起屁股看着克里斯另一只手开始解开他的裤子亲吻着他的阴茎，直到他将里昂的阴茎全部含进嘴里，男孩抽泣着呻吟起来。

“哈啊…唔嗯…”里昂红着脸只能感觉自己前后都有快感，从未做过床事的里昂第一次就交代在了克里斯这里，他颤抖的射在了克里斯嘴里。

男人仰起头吞下精液后将自己的手从里昂的后穴拔出，他让里昂做好吞下比自己手指还要大的东西，里昂红着脸点着头，克里斯慢慢的将里昂的身体往自己的阴茎上压着。

看着顶端已经插进去一些，克里斯按住了里昂防止他会因为疼痛而突然逃离，里昂咬着嘴唇开始呻吟起来，逐渐克里斯的阴茎全部没了进去，他慢慢挺动着自己的腰部在里昂的体内抽插着。

男孩每一次被顶动都会哭出来，他搂着克里斯的脖子抽泣着，穴口因为第一次被撑开难免会有些疼痛“很疼吗？如果你不想继续或许我们可以停下。”

克里斯停下动作看着里昂，他似乎可以明白里昂的疼痛感，因为他也有些疼痛，这可比曾经和女性做爱还要刺激。

里昂抬起头看着克里斯，他小声说着什么让克里斯笑着将他压在身下慢慢操弄着“我们的确该给这个小可爱一些教训。”

男人抬起里昂的一条腿架在肩膀上随后用力挺动着，里昂捂着嘴别过脑袋不敢做任何反抗的动作，毕竟这是他提出来的。

被克里斯惩罚？或者说是体罚。

克里斯逐渐加快了速度，他在快要高潮时抽出了阴茎射在了里昂的身上，男孩也因为高潮的原因颤抖着又一次射了出来。

克里斯拿着身边的纸巾帮里昂清洁好身体就抱着带到了浴室，里昂靠在克里斯身上迷迷糊糊的睡着，克里斯无奈的清洁完一切就抱着里昂回到了房间里。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

克里斯亲着里昂的脸颊将他搂进怀里睡着，里昂微微睁开眼朝他眨眨眼“晚安，克里斯。”他说完就紧紧抓着克里斯的衣服进入梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 独自前往西班牙营救总统女儿的里昂遇到了曾经给自己带来心理阴影的男人，而克里斯也将保护里昂

在那之后里昂即将被分配到DSO的时候，克里斯已经被调到了BSAA，他每天都会去看望里昂，虽然他不得不管理那群新兵蛋子但那些新兵还是会给克里斯争气的。

“我可能要去西班牙一趟，总统的女儿被绑架了。”里昂换上衣服站在房间外看着克里斯，克里斯伸了个懒腰站在阳台边上轻声的回应了一下。

“如果有事情给我打电话，从BSAA赶过去还是来得及的。”他转身看着里昂，里昂笑着凑过去抱着他亲了他的脸颊。

“当然，只是我不知道这次会不会比之前的任务更麻烦一些。”男孩抿了抿嘴唇，他并不是担心任务而是担心自己离开克里斯的话他会怎样，毕竟那次克劳萨的事情让克里斯不肯离开里昂半步。

克里斯因为里昂要被调去DSO已经和CIA还有政府闹过一次，还被记了一笔，但为了克里斯他还是选择了去，哪怕克里斯担心他会受伤他也还是做出了这个决定。

克里斯搂着里昂亲吻了他的额头，他驾车送里昂去了机场才回到BSAA，在去西班牙的路上里昂整理了一下自己的装备，除了没有带着火箭筒其他的都齐了。

“我想问一下，关于这边你们当地的警察难道没有什么是要告知我的吗？”

里昂问着两个护送他的警察，警察摇摇头回答“不，我们也不知道，但是只能告诉你…这边的人连男人都不放过，所以你需要注意一下自己的安全。”警察开着玩笑说着，当他看到里昂的表情时闭上了嘴。

“感谢给了我这个忠告。”里昂到了目的地就下了车，他在村庄里遇到了会袭击他的村民，他不得不将自己的手枪拿出来保护自己，在手枪上膛的时候里昂看到了一间安全的屋子他在村民冲向他前逃进了屋子里，反锁住窗和门可以抵挡一会，但这并不是长久之计。

“快点想办法，里昂，比这些家伙还缠人的你可不是没有遇到过。”里昂看着二楼的窗户以及挂在一旁的钥匙，他拿着钥匙就跳了出去正巧落在了屋檐边上，里昂躲开了一些村民的追捕随后跑进了附近的一间教堂。

教堂的四周或许有密道可以找到总统的女儿？也有可能可以找到信号点这样他可以带着总统女儿逃离这个地方，最重要的是可以和克里斯通话让对方可以告诉自己怎么办。

“教堂里为什么不去找找，你们这些蠢货！”  
一个穿着迷彩服的男人站在门外看着那些被洗脑的村民，他无意间的瞄到了教堂中里昂的身影，他用力的踢开教堂门叫着里昂的名字和他的外号。

“菜鸟，我没想到总统会派你来，如果你想还能活着的话我劝你就不要想尽办法带走那个女孩了，我可以饶你一命。”

里昂躲在雕像后面屏住呼吸，他能感觉到男人的脚步声就在附近，直到脚步声越来越远教堂的门被重新关上他才松口气，里昂靠在墙上喘着气，他拿出手机给克里斯拨通了电话。

“雷德菲尔德，哪位？”

“克里斯…我遇到克劳萨了…他也在西班牙…总统女儿是他绑架的。”

“克劳萨…该死我现在就赶过来，你把你的位置信号发给我。”

里昂发送完信号后才慢慢的站起身走向另一扇门，通过门后里昂找到了被关押的总统女儿，女孩看见里昂就用身边的瓶子砸他这让他想起自己讨厌克里斯靠近自己时一样。

“嘿，我是你父亲派来救你的，我叫里昂。”女孩听到里昂说自己父亲派来救自己的便向他道起了歉，里昂没有过多的责怪她而是拉着她逃离这个危险的教堂。

“和吉尔说一声我要去执行一个任务，以及不准说我去哪里执行认为听见了吗？”

克里斯拿着自己的护照和一些枪支就离开了训练营向着西班牙出发，里昂在带着艾仕莉躲到一个小屋的时候他遇到了一个同样被抓来的男人，男人说自己是警察也是为了调查这里的情况才到这里来，里昂自我介绍了一下男人也自我介绍了一下。

“路易斯，你可以这样叫我，不过现在可不是扯家常的时候，我们应该先注意那些混蛋。”

路易斯指着窗外的村民咒骂着，而里昂却注意着窗外克劳萨的一举一动，如果他要抓住艾仕莉现在就可以进来杀了自己和路易斯。

“Agarra al hombre rubio.”克劳萨用着西班牙语和村民说着，里昂有些疑惑他没法听懂克劳萨的意思，当村民开始向他袭来时他才理解了意思。

克劳萨要抓的是他，而不是艾仕莉。路易斯看着里昂被村民前后夹击抓住身体本想去帮忙却被另外几个村民用手里的棍子打晕过去，里昂清楚的感觉到村民的手在他的屁股和腿上摸着。

男人们的喘息让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，他的脑子里只想到了克里斯，如果克里斯在这里他一定不会允许发生这种事情，就在克劳萨指使村民将里昂的嘴巴塞进东西堵住时，克里斯拿着枪冲了进来。

“你他妈的…克劳萨！你给我放开里昂！”克里斯看着里昂被处自己以外的男人们抱着，他头上的青筋都快爆出来，克劳萨笑着从小屋里出去留下那些村民和克里斯纠缠。

里昂看着克里斯来了便重新振作起来将身后的村民一个过肩摔摔在地上，里昂拿出枪对着地上的村民开了枪结果了他便跑向艾仕莉那边，艾仕莉躲在楼梯处害怕的颤抖着，而里昂过去抱住了她并且安慰了起来。

直到克里斯将这些人结果之后他叫着里昂的名字，就看到里昂抱着艾仕莉坐在楼梯口，男人看见里昂没事放下了心他过去抱住自己的恋人亲吻着他的额头，这一幕被艾仕莉和刚醒过来的路易斯看到，两人才算明白了克里斯和里昂的关系。

“里昂，我希望你都可以带着艾仕莉离开，克劳萨我会解决掉他。”

“不，我不会让你和他再像以前一样，我要结果他。”

里昂看着克里斯，他的眼神比曾经更加坚定，他已经不是以前的那个小菜鸟了，他现在可以独自完成任务成为一个优秀的特工。

克里斯叹了口气他抱着里昂的肩膀去一旁的窗口答应了他，会让他结果克劳萨。


End file.
